El Tigre: The story of a tigre sister
by RebbieEspana
Summary: This is the story of Carly Rivera, sister of Manny Rivera, daughter of White Pantera, granddaughter of Puma Loco. The story tells about who she is and its also about the main characters of the El Tigre show. Enjoy!
1. An end with a new beginning

\- At casa del Macho

''Manny what are you doing with that evil villain magazine?''; Carly asked curious while looking down at her brother who was sitting on the couch.

''Nothing... why you asking ghehe?''; Manny said tense yet shocked as he quickly put the magazine away for Carly who was leaning on the backrest behind him.

''Well.. I would almost think that my big brother wants to be a villain rather than being a hero''; Carly said suspicious while smirking.

''Nah, you know I don't wanna disappoint dad and besides I have no idea what to choose, being a hero or being a villain''; Manny said sad while worrying about his dilemma.

Carly saw it was really bothering Manny as she tried to comfort him.

''Manny, whathever you choose good or evil you'll always be my awesome bro and don't worry you got a lot of time to figure it out''; Carly said encouriging while sliding down next to him.

''Yeah, you're right. Thanks Carly you're the best.''; Manny said grateful while giving Carly a hug as he felled much better.

*growl*

''What was that?.."; Manny said startled as he looked at Carly who was laughing a little.

''Hahaha I think my tummy needs some food''; Carly said chuckling while holding her stomach.

*sigh*" haha... well go get yourself some food then you crazy chica''; Manny said smirking as he let go of Carly.

Carly jumped off the couch as she was heading towards the kitchen for a midday snack. But just before she walked around the corner..

''Oh and Carly..''; Manny said quick as he looked behind.

''Yeah?''.

''Don't tell dad I was peeking in evil magazines he would be really devastated if he finds out''; Manny said worried as he was scared to dissapoint him.

''Oh no problem bro I won't tell a thing you know I would never dare to tell a secret''; Carly said smirking as she made a ' mouth shut ' gesture towards her brother and walked away.

Manny turned reliefed as he turned on the tv watching lucha libre.

''Yeah! knock him to the ground! WHOEE ghehe''; Manny shouted encouraging in a violent way.

''Yo bro! are you seriously watching wrestling again..?''; Carly said from out the kitchen.

But Manny didn't respond back as he was fully focused on the game as suddenly..

''We interrupt this program for a special news report''.

Breaking news:

''Sartana of the dead and her grandson Django of the dead are destroying Miracle city!''

*explosions*

''Who can save us now!? Where is EL Tigre!''

Manny jumped off the couch and became: *roar*''EL Tigre!''

''Manny wait you need me with this!''; Carly said as she heard the whole thing and rushed out of the kitchen.

''No you stay here it's too dangerous besides I don't want anything bad happen to you''; Manny said protective while standing on the edge as he jumped out of the window on his way to Sartana and Django.

''But Manny..''; Carly repeated softly with a sad look on her face as she stayed behind.

"Viva Pantalones"

"I know señor Chapi but what can I do"; Carly said while holding Chapi in her arms.

Chapi jumped out of her arms and flew away.

"Señor Chapi come back!, where are ya going"; Carly said while running after him.

Suddenly Chapi flew into the bedroom. It was Carly's room as it was dark inside.

"Chapi where are you!?"; Carly shouted when suddenly the door creeks open.

Carly turned around and looked around the corner.

"Chapi are you in here?"; Carly whispered while walking into her bedroom.

"Viva Pantalones"

"Chapi!...you're a genius"; Carly said smirking as a bright green light cought her eye.

\- Meanwhile in Miracle city...

Sartana and Django were planning to rob the miracle city bank when suddenly El Tigre showed up.

"STOP YOUR ACTIONS SARTANA!"; Manny demanded running into the fight while pointing at both, Sartana and Django

''Well..well..well if it isn't the Rivera sibling, wait.. where is the other Rivera!''; Sartana said while looking around the area.

''Probably scared nana hahaha''; Django said while he put on an evil grin towards his grandmother.

"Too bad Sartana she's not here but I'll tell her all about it how I destroyed you and your weak skeleton gringo's"; Manny said determined.

''Enough! lets finish him''; Sartana said.

She pointed her mistic guitar towards El Tigre as she was about to unleas her mistic powers on him. As all of a sudden they heard a voice out of nowhere.

''Nobody messes with my brother!''; the voice said as Carly ran into the fight as La Tigresa.

''Carly, what are you doing here?! I told you to stay home for your own safety''; Manny said with a worried look on his face.

''Don't worry bro, we can defeat them.. together''; Carly said confident.

''So you wanna join the party Rivera girl, you can't be serieus you are far from dangerous I won't even consider you as a threat, your just a girl''; Django said while laughing at Carly as he totally underestimated her.

''Is that so, oh please I can take your bony butt anytime of the day as well as my brother over here''; Carly said with a challenging look on her face.

Manny smiles looking at Carly.

''Yeah!, Carly! you take care of Django! I got Sartana!''; Manny said glaring at Sartana.

''You sure? becouse my senses are tellling me you could get your butt kicked''; Carly said laughing a little.

''Right!, like that will ever happen''; Manny said as he smirks.

''Enough talk!''; Sartana said as she whipped out her mistic guitar and fired barrage of dark energy from it at Manny and Carly.

They both hop out of the way and charged at their opponents.

''Alright you tall bony punk, lets see what you got!''; Carly said as she dashed at Django and throwed a hard left punch at Django making him slide back a little far. Django rubbed his jaw and glared at Carly.

''Well, someones got some strength!''; Django said as he blasted a red dark energy from his guitar at her.

Carly dogged, rolled and jumped while doing a backflip in the air and landing on Django's head. Django staggered and Carly then put up her fist like a boxer and throwed barrages of punches at Django and finished it with an uppercut.

''Ahhh!''; Django shouted in pain as he was sent into the air and landed on the ground with impact and sent rolling.

''Oh please! is that really the best you got?!''; Carly said getting in a fighting stance smirking.

Manny and Sartana were fighting furiously as Manny dodged a swing from Sartana's guitar by leaning back and doing a backflip. Then he came back with a slash from his claw making a claw mark on Sartana's skulled face.

She backed away as she felt the carvings from Manny's claws and growled in anger as she looked at Django seeing he wasn't getting anywhere.

''Django! how dare you be losing to this weak girl!''; Sartana snapped at him.

''She's stronger then she looks!''; Django said.

He slammed his guitar on the ground making sharp red glowing spikes appeared out of the ground as Carly quickly dodges them but one appeared out by her and cut her leg.

''AH!''; Carly shouted in pain as she fell to the ground.

''Carly!''; Manny shouted looking at her.

''Never take your eyes off your opponent El 'Tigre''; Santana said darkly as her guitar powered up with red energy swinging it against Manny's head making him fly back into a light post as it made a loud cling noise

''Ouch! that had to hurt!''; Django said as he laughed and went over to Carly.

Carly looked at Manny as he groaned in pain and rubbing his head. ''Manny! are you o- AHHH!''; Carly shouted in pain as Django slammed his mystic guitar hard on her back.

''Not so tough are you now huh? you little annoying girl!''; Django said as he stepped on her repeatedly.

''STOP!''; Manny shouted as he got up and charged at Django but was shot by and laser from Santana and slided on the ground as smoke simmered off him.

Django laughed as he kept stomping on her as Carly then catches his foot and glared at him with anger and gave Django a uppercut in the jaw hard making him fly into a building.

''YOU JERK!''; she shouted as she held her leg as it was bleeding a lot.

Carly didn't worry about it much as she quickly ran over to Manny and checked on him.

''Manny are you ok?''; Carly asked with worry in her voice.

Manny slowly got up in pain and looked at her.

''Yeah, I'm fine, just a few bruises here and there''; Manny said chuckling getting up.

''Told ya you would get your butt kicked''; Carly said chuckling.

''Oh whatever''; Manny said chuckling and laughing as he sees Django getting out the hole in the building he crashed into.

''You all WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!''; Django shouted as his eyes glowed even brighter red.

''Calm yourself Django, don't let them get the best of you''; Santana said as he walked to him and stood next to him.

''Yes nana''; Django said as he made a vicious expression across his face.

Manny looks over at Carly and looks down seeing her leg has been cut bad seeing the blood.

''Carly your leg''; Manny said looking at her.

''Don't worry about that now Manny, we have to beat these two now!''; Carly said glaring at them.

''But..''; Manny hesitated worried about Carly.

''Manny, I'll be fine, I promise''; Carly said as she looked at him and smiled widely. Manny sighed and smiled at her.

''Ok"; Manny said as he turned his attention to Django and Santana .

Santana and Django glared at them with their Red undead glowing eyes sizing Carly and Manny's direction.

''Its time to end this...''; Django said as he quickly played his guitar making machine gun type lasers fire at Manny and Carly.

Manny and Carly rolled Dodged them and dashed straight for Santana and Django.

Carly sharpened her claws and so did Django as they clashed at each other. Manny dashed at Santana with heavy speed throwing a hard right. Santana Blocked it with her Guitar as her guitar charged fast and swung it at Manny. Manny ducked and went under arms and punched her dead in her face.

Carly and Django were fighting with everything they had. The sounds of sharp claws were loud and the movement was intense.

''Just give up you no good Rivera!''; Django said ducking, dodging and blocking her claws.

''NEVER!''; Carly screamed as she started hitting harder.

Django was filling up with anger as he started hitting harder as well as they both struck each other. Carly struck Django in his chest but ofcourse no effect was done to someone who was already dead. Carly was struck in her shoulder very deep and blood was coming out her shoulder instantly. Django laughed darkly looking Carly straight in her eyes.

''You never stood a chance when this fight started''; Django said as he kicked her off his right arm and a sickning sound was made when they disconnected.

Carly screamed loudly as she fell to the ground holding her shoulder. Manny heard her and turned to her direction.

''CARLY!''; Manny shouted.

Carly rolled on the ground in pain as she couldn't move her right shoulder. Santana took the advantage and struck Manny in the back with her guitar sending him into a wall. Django walked up to Carly slowly taking his time.

''The Riveras were nothing but fools, no one could stand a chance against the family of the undead''; Django said extending his claws that were covered in Carly's blood.

Carly looked at Django in anger but fear. Django was about to hit her with a final blow but was kicked hard in the face getting sent into Santana and collided. Carly looked up and smiled widely.

''No one lays a hand on my daughter!''; Rodolfo said glaring at Santana and Django.

''DAD!''; Carly said as she tried to stand up.

Manny looked over to the direction where Carly was seeing his father.

''DAD!''; Manny said running over to him.

''What were you two thinking?!''; Rodolfo said looking at both of them. ''Facing against both Santana and Django?!''; Rodolfo said upset.

''s-sorry" Manny and Carly both said looking down.

Rodolfo shook his head shaking off the anger. ''This isn't the time for me to be upset!''; Rodolfo said looking at them.

''But I see you both have proven your bravery and strength, i am proud of both of you''; Rodolfo said smiling.

Carly and Manny looked up at their father smiling widely with happiness.

''Carly are you alright? you are very injured''; Rodolfo said as he kneeled down to her.

''d-d-dad I'm fine, it's just my shoulder''; Carly said trying to suck up the pain.

''You sit here, me and Manny will take care of them''; Rodolfo said to her.

''But-But Dad!''; Carly said trying to get up.

''Carly, you did enough, we will take care of the rest''; Manny said looking at her.

Carly sighed and nodded. ''Take them down!''; Carly said smiling as Rodolfo and Manny nodded smiling as well.

Santana and Django finally got on their feet as they see Rodolfo and Manny glaring at them.

''Well well well, if it isn't White Pantara, finally joining the fight''; Santana said with a smirk around her face.

''You all have done enough! its time to finish this!''; Manny said while extending his claws.

''You all will be delt with shortly"; Rodolfo said as stretched his legs.

''OH PLEASE!''; Django said blasting laser bullets at Rodolfo as he moved fastly out of the way and appeared right aside to Django.

''Never mess with my daughter again''; Rodolfo said with a serious voice as he got on both his hands and spinned around catching Django in his legs juggling him as he feet kicked him in the process.

''Whoa''; Carly said watching and smiling.

Manny charged at Santana and slashed at her leaving cuts on her as she blocked them but some slashed left cuts on her.

Carly smiled as she watched and held her wound.

''I'm so lucky''; she said as she smiled. ''To have such a wonderful family, a wonderful father, a wonderful brother, and most of all...a wonderful mother''; Carly closed her eyes remembering the hugs she gave her earlier today. ''I can't wait..to hug her again''; Carly whispered under her breath. ''I-''; Carly said as he heard Manny yell in pain.

She quickly opened her eyes seeing Manny on the ground holding his leg seeing the smoke come out of it.

''You foolish little boy!''; Santana said as she smacked him away further with her mystic guitar.

Manny got up on one arm a little glaring at Santana and then falls on the ground tired and injured. Santana charged up her mystic guitar and pointed it at Manny. Carly eyes widen seeing this as she got on her feet ignoring the pain running to Manny's aid. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion.

The beam was fired.

Manny's eyes were closed waiting for the beam to hit him. But nothing happened. Manny opened his eyes as they became wide seeing Carly standing in front of Manny with a hole in her chest. Rodolfo turned around and sees Carly standing in front of Manny with a hole in her chest as he stood there in total shock.

''CARLY!''; Rodolfo shouted loudly as Carly fell back.

Manny catched Carly quickly shivering with worry. He stairs into Carly's have lifeless eyes as tears fell down his cheek fast.

''WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY?!"; Manny shouted in a Crying tone.

''i...i couldn't let anything happen...to my big brother..''; Carly said as blood came out her mouth and coughing.

Rodolfo looked at them as he stood there in disbelief. He clenched his fist hard as he closed his eyes and shouted loud it made an echo across town. He glared his eyes at Santana as he instantly appeared to her and raised his leg high in the air and slammed it down on Santana completely destroying her and her guitar.

Django eyes widen as he tried to act but Rodolfo appeared to him that Django couldn't act. Rodolfo didn't kicked him but he punched Django through his guitar and destroyed him. Rodolfo fell to his knees and kept punching at the remains of what was left of Django and cried.

''D-Dad...''; Carly said as she couldn't hardly breath. Manny cried as he turned over to his father's direction.

''Dad!..Carly..she needs you!''; Manny said with tears streaming down his face.

Rodolfo took off his mask and went over to them. Carly smiled and wiped Manny tears.

''I'm sorry...i'm sorry''; Manny said as he cried more and held her close to him.

''Manny...please..don't...its ok...Dad..you were so awesome out their''; Carly said smiling widely. Rodolfo forced a smile rubbing her cheek.

''I love all of you...i'm...so lucky...so lucky...to have...su-such a wonderful...Family...i..i love all of you..so much...so..mu..''; She couldn't finish her words. Carly eyes showed no sign of life. she was cold and lifeless as she passed on.

''NO! NO! NO NO NO!''; Manny said as he held her closer crying his eyes out.

''CARLY WAKE UP! WAKE UP!''; Manny shouted and cried harder.

''Manny..please...''; Rodolfo said covering his face in his mask while crying.

''CARLY!''; Manny shouted her name as he hugged her. Rodolfo dropped to his knees and just cried.

At The Riveras home.

Rodolfo and Manny arrived home after today. Maria quickly went into the living room expecting to see Carly running up to her. She stood there looking at Manny and Rodolfo.

''What? where is Carly?''; Maria asked looking at them.

Manny didn't looked at his mother and Rodolfo went up to Maria and handed her the belt she was wearing. Maria looked at the belt then at Rodolfo.

''No...no..''; Maria said as she backed away.

''Maria...i'm..i'm sorry..''; Rodolfo said as he just stared at the floor. Maria looked at him and Manny not believing them.

''WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!''; Maria screamed.

''Maria...''; Rodolfo said but was cut off as Maria slapped him across the face.

''WHERE IS SHE?!''; Maria screamed with tears fell from her eyes.

Rodolfo looked at her with tears of own.

''Answer me!''; Maria screamed at him more as the tears just kept falling.

Rodolfo just looked at her and hugged her but Maria pushed him away and kept beating on his chest in anger.

''YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU AND THIS HERO NONSENSE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!''; Maria screamed and kept beating on his chest but finally embraced him and cried on his chest.

Manny stood there in tears and cried his eyes out not knowing what to do or what to believe in anymore.

 _(Fighting scene made by Storyteller54)_

All he could think of was his little sister who risked her life for his. Manny saw how broken both of his parents were especially his mom who was suddenly confronted with the horrible news that she would never see her daughter alive again, and all she could think of was blaming Rodolfo for being irresponsible with his hero nonsense.

''Mom, don't blame dad it was my fault I had to send Carly away when I had the chance, dad came to protect us from Sartana and Django''; Manny said almost crying while looking up to his mother as he took full responsibility for what happend.

''Mijo don't blame yourself for this I...''; Rodolfo said as he was cut off by Manny who was already gone to his room crying.

''Maria, plz..''; Rodolfo said devastated.

He tried to comfort Maria by gently grabbing her arm but Maria refuses and backed away disappointed as she walked up to Manny's room.

As she stood at the door she heard her son crying as it made her even more sad. She gently knocked on the door as she saw Manny laying there through the door opening that was slightly open.

''Manny, can I come in?''; Maria asked

*sigh* ''I guess''; Manny repond depressed as he was hiding his face under a pillow.

Maria walked in as she sat on the bed next to Manny.

''Manny, it isn't your fault''; Maria said while she gently picked the pillow off Manny's face.

Manny came up as he sat on the bed.

''But I had to protect her and I failed at doing that.. I failed as a brother mom''; Manny said crying as he looked down.

''But Manny you did protect her, you would've done everything in your power to save her''; Maria said as she put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him as her eyes were filled with tears and she could hardly control her emotions.

Manny looked up as he saw the pain in his mothers eyes as she tried to stay strong for him.

''Don't cry mom, everything will be okay''; Manny said sobbing as he gave his mother a hug.

Maria gripped him tightly as she cried a little.

''Don't cry..''; Manny repeated as his tears made his eyes close.

A few days later..

It was a rainy day at the Miracle City cemetery. The day of saying goodbye to their beloved Carly as all of the Rivera members were gather at the cemetery where Carly would be buried.

Before the ceremony started they entered the funeral home where they had the chance to see her for the last time before their final goodbye. Carly was set up in a room with lots of candles and flowers as the room was dark but slightly dim. Manny and Rodolfo entered the room first and walked up to the coffin where Carly was laying peacefully in a beautifull red dress, the scars were no where to be seen, it seemed as if she was sleeping.

''Dad..?''; Manny said as he looked up to his father with tears in his eyes.

''Yes Mijo?'';Rodolfo responded in a crying tone as he looked sadly down at Manny and could hardly control his tears.

''Can I have some time alone with Carly for just a few minutes..?''; Manny asked as he looked back at Carly.

''Of course my son''; Rodolfo said as he kissed Carly on her forehead while softly stroking her cheek.

"Oh and Mijo I almost forgat"; Rodolfo said as he took out Carly's La Tigresa belt.

"Make sure you put this in the coffin, its very important that it stays with her no matter what"; Rodolfo said as he handed the belt to Manny and then walked to the door while crying.

Manny looked sad at the belt as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to the coffin as he was leaning with his arms over the edge while looking at his sister.

''Carly, dad asked me to give you this, I dont know why but he thought you still might needed it..since it's yours"; Manny said as he gently put the belt on Carly's waist.

As he looked at her this feeling of guilt was still there.

"Carly, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you in time.., I feel like I failed as a brother and now you are laying here all I can think of is hoping to wake up from this awful nightmare''; Manny said crying while feeling guilty.

''Most of the time I think I had to be the one laying here, not you but sadly it is you. I can't bring you back but I'll never forget what you did for me''; Manny said grateful with crying tone as he placed his hand on hers.

''You lived and died as a true Rivera and one day I will see you again'';'Manny said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Manny turned around and slowly walked up to the door as he felled a positive presence serounding him like it was telling him that everything was okay. Manny looked back one more time as he walked through the door.

Maria and grandpapi were next to enter the room. It was extra hard for Maria seeing Carly laying in the coffin because the last time she saw her she was alive and hugging her, not knowing that it was the last hug she would ever have with her daughter. As she walked up to the coffin Maria was not prepared for what to expect as she was hoping for the coffin to be empty. With that thought Maria looked in the coffin as her heart felled like it was ripped apart.

''Oohh my poor baby!''; Maria screamed while bursting into tears as she couldn't bear seeing Carly laying there.

Grandpapi embraced Maria while he looked sad at Carly feeling the pain of the loss of his granddaughter.

''Maria, I know this is difficult for all of us but you need to stay strong for Manny, he needs you during this difficult time and remember Carly is in good hands''; Grandpapi said sad.

Maria wiped away her tears and looked back at Carly. Grandpapi took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Maria.

''My only daughter, I wish I could do something to turn back time and keep her safe so this would never happened''; Maria said in a crying tone while holding her daughters hand.

''No one knew she was capable of doing this, Carly felled she had to protect her brother regardless of the consequences. It was either her or Manny yet she prefered her own life for his ''; grandpapi said sad with tears in his eyes.

Grandpapi looked at Maria who was staring sad at Carly while she stroked over her hand.

''I have something''; grandpapi said as he took out a beautifull white rose.

''Here, this rose stands for all the love and loss we feel for her like family. I want to give it to you so you can lay it in the coffin on behalf of us all 4. I'm sure she would loved it.''; grandpapi said as he gave Maria the rose.

Maria gently grabbed the rose and put it on Carly's chest beneath both hands. Then they both walked to the door as they left.

After they all left the room Bibo (Carly's Monkey) showed up from behind the coffin as he couldn't say goodbye to his owner/ bestfriend. He decided to stay a little longer as he crawled up to her and closed his eyes not letting her go that easily.

\- At the Miracle city graveyard.

It was time for the ceremony to begin as the Rivera members walked up to the spot where Carly would be buried. Because Carly was a child in the age of 11 she was placed among other deceased children of Miracle City. As they arrived at the area they stood at the spot where the coffin was set in place above the grave. The coffin was supported with ropes so that it could be hoisted down easily. The coffin was closed with above it beautifull white roses and a white ribbon that said : Por siempre en nuestros corazones. Minutes later the priest arrived starting the ceremony as the Rivera's listen to the words he had to say.

''We are all gather here to say goodbye to not just a person but a courageous young girl who sacrificed her life for another''; the priest said as he continued.

After he finished reading his solemn sentences. Manny wanted to say some words about Carly aswell.

''She was always there for me when I needed her. Someone to talk to or laugh with, she was always there also in the difficult times.. but I know she will be okay and I will always remember her as the little crazy hermana that she was and always will be''; Manny said sad while looking at the coffin.

''Well said Mijo''; Rodolfo said laying his hand on Manny's shoulder.

After the ceremony the priest gave the signal to slowly hoist the coffin down. As it was set in place beneath the ground the Rivera's stayed a little longer to say goodbye to their beloved Carly as it was hard to leave her. One by one they left with tears in their eyes except one Rivera.

''Manny... are you coming?''; Maria said seeing Manny still standing by the grave.

Maria walked up to Manny and kneeled down next to him.

''I'm coming.. just.. *sigh* I can hardly believe she's gone mom''; Manny said sad while looking at the spot where Carly was laying beneath the many layers of dirt.

''I know Manny, If I could bring her back I would and I'm still mad and crushed inside but we need to be strong and accept she won't be around anymore then in our hearts''; Maria said to Manny as she tried hard not to collapse in front of her son.

Manny gave his mother a hug as he grabbed her hand and looked back at the grave.

''Goodbye Carly I'll miss you..''; Manny said sad as he looked at the ground walking home with the rest of the family..


	2. An unexpected friendship

Meanwhile somewhere else..

Carly was laying on the ground as she slowly opened her eyes with just the thought of her having a blackout.

''Ahh.. where am I?''; Carly said as she sat up and rubbed her head having this terrible headace.

Her memory was blurr as she couldn't remember what actually happend. The one thing she knew was the moment she ran up to Manny as he was almost killed by Sartana and dreams of flashbacks from her life while hearing people talking and crying as she couldn't respond back to them.

''Mom..?, dad..?, Manny?.. where is everybody?''; Carly said confused while looking around the area.

As she looked around she noticed the area was bare and dessert-like surrounded by cacti and mountains. She also noticed the sky had this slightly dark red color as it looked like she ended up in a whole different world. Carly soon realized she had no idea where she was but certainly not in Miracle City anymore.

''Hello little girl''; said a voice from behind.

''Ai dios! you scared me lady!''; Carly said startled turning around seeing this small skeleton-like nun standing behind her.

Her eyes were completely holow as she looked at Carly with her red glowing pupils.

''You are new here aren't ya?''; the nun said curious as she took a closer look at Carly.

''New here? What are you talking about?''; Carly said confused as she stood up.

''You are still flesh and skin my child''; the nun said as she saw Carly slowly change.

''HAHAHA..What will I else be?''; Carly said laughing as her laughter was away quickly when all of a sudden she noticed her arms were just bones and not long after that her legs were starting to change too.

Carly started to scream and panic as she slowly changed into a skeleton.

''W..what's happening to me?!''; Carly said scared as she started to cry.

''Don't you worry sweety this is all normal after you died''; the nun said as she set up a friendly smile.

''DIED?! no..no..no lady I'm not dead this is just a dream or nightmare, plz wake up Carly, plz!''; Carly panicked as she slapped herself in the face hoping she would wake up from this terrible nightmare.

The nun grabbed her hand to stop her from slapping herself.

''This is no dream, you did died and you're in the land of the dead where you will be.. forever''; the nun said smirking.

Carly bursted into tears as she realized she was stuck forever.

''But let me ask you, where are your parents?''; the nun asked interested while glarring at Carly.

''My mom and dad are still alive''; Carly said sobbing while she whiped away her tears.

''Aww you poor thing you can stay at my place if you'd like I'll take good care of you''; the nun said with an evil grin while crossing her fingers behind her back.

''Nah.. I think it would be better I'll go look for my great grandparents but thanks anyway''; Carly said suspicious as she walked away while looking back at the nun.

''Are you sure?! We got churros my dear...''; the nun said tempting as she tried to lure Carly to her.

Carly stopped and ran back to her what might been the worst decision ever..

As Carly was following the lady they end up standing in front of a huge gate that was the entrance of what looked like a school. The building had many windows as each window had bars in front of it included distributed among 3 floors with an open space with grass in front of it but it looked cold and empty as there was no one to be seen.

''What is this place and why are there bars in front of the windows?" Carly asked suspicious.

''It's an orphanage and the bars are there for the childeren's own safety so they won't fall out of the window, does that anwser your question?'' the nun said.

''But why would they even get hurt when they'r already dead?''; Carly continued while she had this weird feeling as she also noticed the area was totally secluded from the outside world.

*sigh* "Little girl, you ask to many questions but ah well are you coming or not?''; the nun asked impatiently as she reached out her hand to Carly.

''Uhm... I guess''; Carly said as she hasitated for a minute but decided to move on through the gate entrance.

While she slowly walked up to the main entrance she looked around still having this weird feeling that something was not right. As the nun was standing in front of the main entrance she noticed Carly's La Tigresa belt and she knew all of a sudden who this girl really was. As Carly entered the building the nun made an eye signal towards the guards. They immediately picked their weapons as they were pointing it at Carly. Carly tried to act fast by grabbing her buckle but out of nowhere a bang from behind hit her unconscious. While she was falling foreward she slightly heard an evil laugh as she hits the ground.

''Bring her away!''; the nun shouted as she quickly removed Carly's belt and held it in her hand.

As Carly was dragged away the nun glarred at the powerfull La Tigresa belt.

''A Rivera..hmm''; she said with a dark tone as she looked disgust at it.

A few hours later..

Carly was laying on the ground as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around noticing she was in a dark filthy prison cell.

''You got to be kidding me!''; Carly said angry.

She stood up and was planning to use her superpowers to escape but at the moment she wanted to grab her buckle.. it was gone. Carly's eyes widden as she got even more angry.

''NOOOOOOOOO! without my superpowers i'm nothing.. but how''; Carly shouted as all of a sudden she knew where her belt was.

''That dastardly nun! *growl* she triked me!''; Carly shouted angry while clenching her fists.

Suddenly there was a noice at the prison door, the door opened as the nun was standing there with 2 guards beside her. Carly immediately ran to the door as she wanted to escape and beat the crap out of her but the guards pulled their weapons as she stopped and backed away with an angry look on her face.

''Give me my belt back!''; Carly demanded as she could barely control her anger.

''Silly girl do you really think I would give you your powers back so you can escape and couse trouble?''; the nun said smirking.

''From the moment I saw your belt I knew you were trouble and would destroy the plans I have in store. You see Rivera, this is an orphanage with childeren who died earlier then their parents and were helpless just like you were. I kidnap them as they will never see their family again and will work for me till eternity ghehe''; the nun said while deviously rubbing her hands.

"And the best part is, the familie will never notice they'r here Whahaha"; the nun said.

''You won't get away with this I'll stop you anyway! THIS I SWEAR!''; Carly said angry.

''HAHAHAHA.. Oh plz don't make me laugh''; the nun said.

She walked away and slammed the door shut letting Carly behind in the dark.

Carly ran to the door as she pounded angry several times till minutes later she gave up and started to cry.

''I feel hopeless, there's gotta be a way to escape this prisoncell''; Carly said sobbing while she sat on the ground feeling defeated.

Suddenly out of nowhere she heard a voice coming from the prisoncell next to hers.

''Hello is somebody out there!''; Carly shouted as she was waiting for a respond back but it remained quiet.

She stood up and looked around searching for an opening to reach out to the other prisoncell. She noticed a square hole on top of the wall with bars in front of it. She dicided to climb up to see who was there as there was no other option.

After the difficult climbing she got up the wall as she held on to the bars looking for a sign of life. Just seconds later she saw a skeleton boy with brown hair sitting on a prison bench that was stuck to the wall. The boy looked really sad as his hands were held together and secured in this steel spherical object.

''Hey you!''; Carly shouted from up the wall.

The boy looked up and saw this girl standing there trying to get his attention.

''Hola, who are you?..'';the boy said a little retracted as he was surprised to see someone standing there.

''My name is Carly Rivera, and whats your name?!''; Carly shouted as she smiled friendly at him.

''I'm Mano!''; he responded as he smiled back at her.

Carly was leaning more forward when all of a sudden 2 of the bars broke off and Carly felled foreward.

''AAAAHHHHH!...'';Carly screamed as she closed her eyes.

Mano saw what happen and act fast by using his mistic powers. His eyes started to glow purple as he stopped her from falling just as she was about to hit the ground. Carly was still waiting for her to hit the ground as she opened her eyes and noticed she was floating just centimeters above it.

''Wauw, That is so AWESOME!''; Carly said excited yet surprised.

''I really didn't see that coming!, where did you learn that?''; she asked curious as she got back on her feet again.

''I didn't really learn it, you see in my family there's a power that was given generation after generation''; Mano said proud.

''But did you just say you are a Rivera?''; Mano asked curious while he looked at Carly.

''Yup, I'm a Rivera but recently whithout any powers...''; Carly said arm folded as she looked away iritated.

''Why, what happend?''; Mano asked curious.

''Well.. there was this lady and she wanted to give me shelter till I found my family but when we got there she looked so weird at me as I walked in and all of a sudden there were guards and chaos and I was knocked to the ground as my La Tigresa belt was taken from me.. and still no CHURROS!'';Carly said confused and angry.

''Churros? hahaha whats the story behind that?''; Mano asked laughing a little.

''She promised me churros if I would go with her to this place but-...Ow''; Carly said realizing it was all a lie for a set up.

''It's okay many kids felled for that one''; Mano said chuckling.

"But coming back on the subject of you being a Rivera, are you a great-granddaugther of Dark Leopard?''; Mano asked as he took a closer look at Carly.

"Uhm yeah you mean my 4th greatgrandpapi, what about him?''; Carly asked surprised as she wondered how he knew him.

"I knew it!, from the moment I layed eyes on you i saw that killer instinct"; Mano said.

"Uhmm.. what killer instinct I just said hi"; Carly said stunned.

"The Rivera look"; Mano said.

" Haha, You feeling well compadre..?"; Carly asked raising an eyebrow

*Sigh* "i"ll explain, I knew your great grandfather"; Mano said smirking.

"what..."; Carly said.

''Me and him were close friends during our childhood we always hung out together. He was a young boy with big plans to rule the world and stuff and we always got ourselves in big trouble but it was fun tho''; Mano said while thinking back to the good old days.

''I haven't seen him in a long time but now I know of your existens I know he did just fine''; he continued as he winked at Carly.

''Yeahh... *gasp* but if you were friends with my 4th greatgrandpapi you must be really old!''; Carly said stunned as she started to laugh.

''Iknow iknow I look really young but I was 13 when I was unexpectedly murdered''; Mano said while a cold shiver went over his back.

''Murdered?!, by who?''; Carly asked concerned as she slowly saw Mano's face change into total fear as he was drifting away furder and furder.

flashback..

''Whahaha! stupid little brother you thought you could steal from me as mom choose you to rule the kingdom, well mom is not here anymore to protect you and certainly not that Rivera friend of yours HAHAHA''; Mikla said with an evil tone while looking down at his little brother who was fighting for his life.

"He don't even know you're going to be executed today but I'll let him know soon enough when I've finished with you and the kingdom and the people are mine."

''My people will never follow you! NEVER!''; Mano shouted angry while he was desperately holding on to the edge of the endless pit.

''Mano, Mano, Mano of course they will, they have no choice but don't worry I'll tell them you abandoned them and left the kingdom to me''; Mikla said while imminent aproaching Mano.

"But for now you will be sacrificed to the gods as you will fall into this endless pit of doom and will never return again''; Mikla said glaring deviously as he prepared his mistic skeleton claw to hit Mano with a final blow.

''Please don't do this..''; Mano begged as he was injured and hardly could use his powers.

''Sorry little brother but you brought this on yourself''; Mikla said while firing the final beam that made Mano fall off the clif into the endless pit as he was screaming while hearing his evil brother laughing.

''Mano!, Manooo wake up!, wake up!''; Carly shouted as she tried to shake him awake while he was standing there with total fear in his eyes .

Eventually he snapped out of it and took a deep breath as he backed away.

''W..what happend there?''; Carly asked concerned.

''Nothing, I..I just felled weird thats all''; Mano said starled as he wanted to forget what happened.

''Okay.. if you say so..''; Carly said as she didn't really believed him.

Mano was still trying to put his fear aside as Carly suddenly remembers something she learned from her grandfather.

''Wait here, I'll be right back!''; Carly said as she ran to the wall climb up and return to her own prisoncell.

She looked for a sharp object to help Mano getting rid of his spherical object that was attachéd to his bare hands. All of a sudden a monkey jumped out of her curled hair.

''Bibo!, what are you doing here!?''; Carly said surprised as she was petrified with shock to see him.

''How did you get here?'' Carly said confused while she rubbed her head while Bibo was wandering around.

Bibo looked at Carly as he smiled widely and ran up to her hugging her tightly.

''Awh.. I'm happy to see you too buddy but how did you get here?''; Carly said a little confused while she held Bibo in front of her.

Bibo talked back to her in monkey language as Carly fully understand what he said.

''Uhu.. so you couldn't let me go but was burried WITH ME?!, thats terrible but still really sweet''; Carly said shocked but loved.

Bibo jumped back on Carly's head and picked out a hair clasp to unlock Mano's weird object. He gave it to Carly as they both returned to Mano who was still waiting for Carly to come back.

''I'm back! and I brought a little friend with me''; Carly said laughing a little while looking at Bibo who was hiding under her curlz.

''Oh cool you got a monkey''; Mano said surprised.

''Yeah, he is my friend sinds I was little''; Carly said while she walked up to Mano and was trying hard to unlock the object around Mano's hands.

"So whats the story between you and the monkey?''; Mano asked.

''Haha thats a long story''; Carly said.

"It all started when I was 3 years old and me and my family were in the park. It was a beautifull day and me and my brother were enjoying the weather and eating ice cream. So as my parents were walking with me in the stroller we heard music coming from where a group of people were standing so me, my brother and my grandpapi decided to take a look what was going on. As we made our way through the crowd we saw this street mucician playing a guitar and this white baby monkey dancing as he had a chain around his neck. And everytime he stopped dancing the man hit him with a whip so he was accually forcing him to dance. As I saw him fell to the ground I had to do something so at the moment the man wanted to hit him again I jumped out of the stroller and grabbed the whip just as he was about to hit him so I launched him into the sky. Then I freed the monkey and we became best friends becouse then and even now he would never leave my sight''; Carly said whiping away a tear.

''Wow.. you really are a hero''; Mano said with great admiration.

''Ow it was nothing I just did what I had to do haha''; Carly said modestly.

Carly focussed her attention back on the lock as she continued working on it.

''Come on, please open''; Carly said impatientely as she struggle to unlock it.

When suddenly she heard a clashing sound as the object felled on the ground with smoke coming off. Mano's eyes widden of joy as he felt his powers flow through his body after many years of captivity. He rubbed his hands as he saw a bright mistic glow of energy appear in his fingertops that caused a sparkling lightning effect.

''I can't thank you enough for releasing me from this thing!''; Mano said grateful while smiling wide at Carly.

''Oh no problem I just wanted to help thats all''; Carly said modestly while smiling back at him.

''How can I ever repay you..?''; Mano said as he suddenly remembers something.

''Hmm I know, I can get your powers back if thats a good repayment?''; Mano said smirking.

''You do that for me?!''; Carly said happy as she was stunned by the offer.

''Of course, ready for some real power chica''; Mano said confident as he turned to the prison door and was planning to use his powers to break down the door.

''Wait! shouldn't we make a plan first?''; Carly said starled as she made a 'stop' gesture to Mano.

Mano stopped his powers as he turned around and walked up to Carly.

''You got a plan?''; he said smirking with an interested look on his face.

''Maybe.. ghehehe''; Carly said devious while rubbing her hands with an evil look on her face.


	3. The great escape

The nun and her guards were discussing their plans at the office for what to do with the orphans as Carly and Mano escaped their prisoncell and quickly crawled behind the desk.

''Shh... we need to be really quiet now or else they will notice us''; Mano whispered to Carly.

"So, how are the orphans doing, still feeling miserable? HAHAHA''; the nun asked satisfied while sitting at her desk.

''But of course miss, we all got them under our control only...uhm..''; the guard stopped and looked to the ground avoiding eye contact.

''What is it, are there any problems?''; the nun asked with a visious tone.

''It's Angelina, she constantly tries to encourage the other orphans to stand up against us''; the guard said cautiously as he took a step back.

''Hmm.. that little troublemaker don't know when to quit does she, 20 lashes for that little wretch and make sure this time.. she'll learn not to mess with me'' the nun said angry.

''Yes miss''; the guard said tense as he quickly rushed away.

''Any other problems I need to be aware of?''; she asked.

The nun looked at them waiting for an anwser as no one had the courage to say something. One guard raised his hand.

''Yes, you?''; she said while pointing at one of them.

''Uhm what about the new one, she's really not as vulnerable as the other orphans''; the guard said worried.

''Oh, the Rivera? she can't couse any trouble while she's powerless and besides there's no one that can stop me now and certainly not that stupid Rivera girl HAHAHA''; the nun said smirking while laughing.

''Grr...I'll show you who's stupid''; Carly mumbled angry as she slowly crawled up to her but was pulled back by Mano.

''Easy there kitty cat stick to the plan, remember''; Mano whispered to Carly while smirking.

''But what about that boy with the magic hands he may still be a threat to your plans''; the guard said cautionary.

''That chained prince? If there is one thing I can be assured of, it is that he's uncapable to escape this orphanage besides he's my secret wapon. As I drain all of his powers out of his tiny misserable body I will not only rule this orphanage but the whole world! HAHAHAHA!''; the nun said vicious.

''Prince?...what is that all about hmm.. Mano?''; Carly said suspicious while looking at Mano.

''Uhm..that is my..uhh.. NICKNAME! yes! my nickname ghehe''; Mano said tense while smirking.

''Mhm..'';Carly hummed as she let it go.

The nun was still laughing as the guards laught along with her.

''Be quiet you stupid bonebags you better make yourselfs useful as standing there and having a good time, I don't pay you for fooling around!''; she snapped at them as her eyes were filled with anger.

''You don't pay us at all!..''; one of the guards said from the back row.

''Back to work!''; she shouted as they all ran away terrified.

''Hmm.. that prince, I haven't checked on him for a while now.''; the nun said thoughtful.

''Oh no.. why now!''; Mano panicked as he hoped she wouldn't send someone over.

''Don't worry dude my plan will work, they'll never notice were gone especially if she sent someone stupid enough.''; Carly whispered to Mano as she didn't worry at all.

''CHUTO?!''; the nun shouted.

Loud footsteps echoed through the hallways and were coming closer and closer.

As the footsteps stopped there was this big, strong looking skeleton guard standing in front of her. He wore an armored suit with a matching helmet and he had a dangerous look in his eyes.

''Yes miss''; Chuto said with a low voice.

Chuto was looking down at her but soon was distracted by a fly that was circling above the cealing.

''I want you to...''; she stopped as she noticed he wasn't listening.

''CHUTO!''; she shouted angry.

Chuto startled as he saw her glarring at him. Carly and Mano couldn't hold their laugh much longer as they quietly started to giggle.

''You see, I can predict the future, I give you EL Stupido.''; Carly said chuckling.

''As I was saying, I want you to check on that boy with the magic powers and then come back and update me about it, comprende?''; the nun said.

The nun looked at him as she was not sure he fully understand it.

''Yes miss''; Chuto said as he turned around and walked away.

Not long after that the nun walked away aswell as she made her daily round through the orphanage. Carly and Mano saw their chance as they quickly crawled from behind the desk and searched for the La Tigresa belt. Carly immediately was looking in all of the cabinets and drawers while Mano stood on guard in the doorway.

''It must be here somewhere!''; Carly said desperately while leaning in one of the cabinets throwing stuff out of it.

''Hurry up!, there's not much time left''; Mano said tense as he looked several times around the corner.

''I do my best but she must have hidden it in a darn good hidingplace..''; Carly said stressed.

All of a sudden she noticed this big painting hanging on the wall of sad little children that were chained to their ankles .

''Okay...well that's really messed up hanging that on your wall''; Carly said with a disturbing look on her face as she found it a bit creepy and backed away.

As she was thinking where she might have hidden it she suddenly saw a glimp of steel behind the painting

''Wait a minute..''; she said suspicious.

She slowly walked up to the painting and shift it aside seeing this average sized safe in the wall.

''Mano!, I think I know where she hidden my powers!''; Carly said excited while smiling at him.

Mano looked at Carly and then at the safe with a doubtful feeling.

''uhh...Good job, but can you open it?..''; Mano said questionable as he wasn't sure of her being able to unlock it.

''Pff haha..Of course I can, I learned from the best. My grandpapi he always tought me cool stuff ghehe''; Carly said confident while smirking as she immediately tries to uncipher the code.

''Okay, but let me know if you need any help, alright?''; Mano said as he continued standing on guard.

In the meanwhile Chuto was heading to Mano's prisoncell as all of a sudden he had this wonderfull idea to please his boss.

''Why not check on Mano and the Rivera girl!''; he said exited while clapping his hands like a little girl.

''The boss would be so proud of me''; he said thoughtful while standing at the prisondoor peeking through the bars.

''Well have you ever!''; Chuto said shocked as he saw a pillow look a like of Mano sitting on the prisonbench. ''-..Seen such a good and quiet prisoner as this little fellah''; he continued satisfied as the doll felled foreward landing on his face.

Chuto whistled while walking up to Carly's prisondoor. As he was peeking through the bars he noticed a Carly look a like figure laying on the ground.

''Aww... she's sleeping''; Chuto said as he found it adorable while accually this was a pillow doll figure aswell but this time of Carly.

Chuto didn't noticed they were gone as he felled for the old swap trick. Then he walked away satified as he was glad things were going the right way like his master wanted..at least that's what he thought.

Back at the office Carly was still busy to uncipher the code. She tried her best as it was hard to figure out what the exact code was.

''Pff.. why won't it open, I serieusly tried everything!''; Carly said frustrated as she didn't know what to do anymore.

Mano saw Carly kneeled to the ground holding her skeleton hands in her hair while slowly giving up

''Hmm.. maybe I can help.. get out of the way!''; Mano said quick as he ran to the back while a mistic glow appeared on both hands as he was standing on a safe distance towards the safe.

''Mano.. it's no use to try unlo-...''; Carly said but was cut off by a sudden beam that came across her shoulder and hit the safe behind her.

After the beam hit the safe a loud bang appeared that made the ground shake as it echoed through the whole building. The nun and her guards heard on different floors the same noice as they immediately start searching where it came from.

The safe was completly destroyed as there were pieces of metal laying on the ground along with many other debris. Carly was looking at Mano with a startled look on her face as she was completely in shock for several minutes. After the minutes past by Carly woke up from her terrifying experience and looked directly at Mano.

''HAHAHA.. you had to see your face''; Mano said while laughing at Carly.

''It's not funny, you almost killed me... AGAIN!''; Carly said angry as she turned her back on Mano.

''There, there now.. you know I would never shoot you, I was focussing on the safe but you wouldn't get out of the way''; Mano said while walking up to Carly.

All of a sudden the alarm went off as a red light filled the room and they knew they had to hurry. Carly quickly searched for her La tigresa belt as she threw the pieces of metal and debris aside.

''Nope, nope, nope...oeww''; Carly said as suddenly a green bright light appeared from underneath a metal plate as she threw it aside and her eyes turned wide.

''I found it!''; she said relieved as she was filled with joy at the same time.

''Finally, now we need to find a way to escape as soon as possible''; Mano said in a hurry as he ran to the doorway and saw guards coming from across the corner.

''Okay, not that way''; he said as he looked around the area and noticed this air grille on the ceiling.

''That way!.. but how do we get up there...?''; Mano said worried as he looked toward the ceiling.

''Just leave that to me''; Carly said smirking as she put the La Tigresa belt around her waist and spinned the buckle that changed her into: *roar* La Tigresa!.

As the green transformation light slowly vanished Mano's eyes became wide as he was amazed by her sudden transformation.

''Lets do this!''; Carly said smirking while extending her claw as she launched it as a grappling hook towards the ceiling.

Carly succeeded to grab the edge of the air grille and then grabbed Mano's hand as they were both pulled up toward the ceiling. When they were half way there Carly spotted something crawling on the ceiling.

''What is that''; Carly wondered as she came closer and noticed to her biggest fear there was this huge spider looking directly at her.

''AAAHH..SPIDER..SPIDER..!''; Carly screamed as the spider was slowly letting itself down above her head and came closer and closer making Carly even more nervous.

Mano also noticed the spider and shot him off his wire with one small beam from his finger while holding Carly's hand.

''BANG! and he's gone, that wasn't so bad was it''; Mano said smiling while looking up to Carly who was trembling of fear.

''It was terrible, I hate spiders!''; Carly said disgust as she continued pulling up both of them closer to the ceiling.

As they reached the air grille Carly gave a masive kick against it making it fall off. As Carly pulled herself up she pulled Mano up aswell as they both crawled into the shaft that was endless with lots of possible directions that went through the whole building. Slowly they crawled through the shaft looking for a possible exit to escape.

The nun was still searching as suddenly she heard some noice coming from out of the canteen. The sound of joy and childeren laughing. Furiously she kicked in the door as the childeren were shocked and speeceless as they looked terrified at her and slowly went back to their seat.

''There is just one important rule here..: NO FUN ALLOWED!''; the nun shouted as she smashed her fist on the table. ''Is that clear to anyone of you?''; she said while waiting for an anwser.

''Si Señora..''; the children said all together in a depressive tone while looking sad to the ground.

As she turned her back on them she remembers something.

''Oh and one thing, who ever protects the ones who escaped will be delivered to the whip of pain''; the nun said imminent as one of the guards was threatning the children by hitting it against the ground before their feet as they gobble and backed away a little.

''YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!''; one of the orphans said.

''WHO said that!?''; the nun shouted angry as all orphans backed to the side leaving a small girl in the middle.

It was Angelina who was standing her ground.

''YOU! what did I told you about not obeying the rules? hmm, Or do I need to get the whip again to learn you some manners''; the nun threatened.

''C'mon guys we need to fight her! please we can do this if we work together''; Angelina said to the others in a cry for help but they were too scared to stand up against her.

''HAHAH, poor little girl did you really think they would listen to a tiny wrech like you..well no. Drag her away!''; the nun said as the guards grabbed her by her arms and took her away.

"NOO LET ME GO! AAAHHH! Wait till my big brother sees this he will destroy you!"; Angelina screamed in a crying tone while trying to kick the guards off of her but it was no use.

Mano and Carly saw the whole thing happen from up the shaft while they were looking through the air grille and felled bad for the childeren. Mano saw how his little sister was dragged away as he was filled with anger inside but had to stay calm to get help.

''We can't just leave them here, they need us''; Carly said desperate while looking at Mano.

''Huh..''; Mano snapped out of his anger and looked at Carly who was already planned to fight her.

''Carly listen.. we can only save them after we escaped and get help''; Mano said determined.

''No.. I can't just leave them here and do nothing when I can do something!''; Carly said upset.

sigh* "Alright then, but I'm going with you''; Mano said steadfastly as he rather stayed to help Carly than to leave her fight them alone.

''No, I can handle th-''; Carly said but was cut off by Mano who pressed his hand against her mouth.

''Shhtt.. no more talking, I'm going with you whether you like it or not and besides I would never let you fight them alone, you need backup.''; Mano said smirking while looking at Carly.

Suddenly they hear a crackling sound underneath their feet.

''What was that..?''; Mano said shocked as they anxiously looked at each other.

The sound got worse as all of a sudden they slumped through the shaft as it broke separately in two pieces that remained hanging on the ceiling.

''AAAAHH..!''; they both screamed as they felled on the canteen table what coused it to split in half with smoke coming off.

''Aww..''; Mano said half unconscious while laying knocked out on the canteen table with Carly on top of him.

''Lets do that again!''; Carly said excited with yet no awareness she was actually in great danger.

''GET THEM!''; the nun shouted angry while pointing at Carly and Mano.

Carly jumped off the table as she act fast by firing her claws like bullets at the guards. Mano got up aswell as he fired his mistic powers at each one of them keeping them away as far as possible.

Carly ran across them with full speed while she sliced everyone of them.

"Let see what ya got you bony bastards Whahaha"; Carly said as her evil side appeared.

"You'r enjoying this aren't ya"; Mano said smirking as he punched a few guards to the ground with a huge mistic energie fist.

"Maybe ghehe"; Carly said as she gave a back kick that made a guard flew into a wall.

Guards were launched into the air and thrown against walls as the nun had something in mind.

''You! bring out the evil wapon''; the nun commanded to one of them as he ran to the back to get it.

''Hahaha Carly watch this!''; Mano said as he levitated one of the guards up into the air while spinning him in circles throughout the room.

''WHOEHOE! thats how you do it!''; Carly said laughing.

Suddenly she noticed one of the guards came back with this wapon called the whip of pain. The whip that even can make bones feel pain.

''Uh-oh, guese I need to clean up more garbage than expected''; Carly said getting into fighting stance while extending her claws.

Carly was too busy focussing on the whip she didn't notice the danger from behind.

"Carly look out!"; Mano shouted but it was too late..

BANG*

Carly was send into the air as she landed on the group of orphans.

The guard gave it a whisk as it seized Carly's leg dragging her out of the group and to the side.

''AAHHH!...''; Carly screamed as both hands were nailed to the ground as she tried to stop but was dragged away furder and furder.

Carly was struggling to get loose but it was no use, the whip was too powerfull and kept full control of Carly.

''CARLY!''; Mano shouted as he tried to ran to her but was held to the ground by one of the guards.

''Where do you think you'r going ghehehe''; the guard said smirking as he took out a blindfold to block Mano's eyes.

''Me..? nowhere, but you..''; Mano said as he held his hands up against the guards ribs and fired a beam making him fly up in the air.

Carly was still trying to escape as the whip was strapped around her body.

''Can't..move..arms''; she said gasping for air.

She succeeded to free one of her hands and grabbed the whip while quickly circle around making the guard spin aswell and fly away while leaving it in Carly's hand.

''HA! I'll show you not to mess with a Rivera!''; Carly said challenging as she took back full control.

Mano stood next to her as they were both in fighting stance.

"Oh is that so, we'll see about that *whistles*''; the nun said as she whistled making the whip immediately tie down both kids.

''We're dead''; Mano said defeated.

Suddenly the door slammed open as Chuto ran in.

''Senora, Senora.. the childeren they escaped!..we need to-''; Chuto said as his eyes widen and he noticed she was already aware of it.

''Chuto.. you idiot.. YOU'RE FIRED!''; the nun shouted angry while pointing at the door for him to leave.

Chuto turned sad while heading slowely towards the door. As he held the door open he looked back one more time with a sad look on his face as he continued and closed the door behind him.

''Ahww the poor guy''; Carly said sad as she felt sorry for him.

kick*

''Auw! what was that for''; Carly said offended to Mano.

''Silence!''; the nun shouted while walking up to them.

''I got big plans in store for you, unfortunately you both will not survive it as of course you are already dead but I will turn you into dust that will send you to the land of the forgotten''; the nun said glarring at both childeren.

''But as for you my boy, first I need to drain those powers out of that tiny miserable body of yours so I can use them to rule the land of the dead!..HAHAHAHA''; the nun said with an evil laugh.

''Pff... hahaha, what are you going to rule.. dead stuff?''; Carly said laughing as she was making fun of her.

''Be carefull with your words you dispicable Rivera or else I will finish you now instead of later''; the nun said as she imminent approached Carly.

The nun snapped her fingers as the guards grabbed Mano by his both arms and dragged him to the back. Carly saw Mano dragged away and knew she had to think fast.

''Wait!, what about a last wish before we are turned into dust, every villain has that one rule''; Carly said nervous.

''I'm listening?''; the nun said as she held her hand up making the guards stop.

''Well.. my last wish is to make some popcorn before I disappear forever..''; Carly said smiling widely while everyone looked weird at her.

''Popcorn?..thats the most ridiculous wish i've ever heard but fine you will have your way, *sigh* guards, bring the popcorn and the microwave''; the nun said irritated as she want to get it over with.

Mano was still held by the guards as he looked stunned at Carly and didn't understand why she wanted to wish such a stupid thing as making popcorn. Carly looked back at Mano as she winked at him giving him the idea she was up to something.

''Well here is your microwave''; the nun said tiring as one of the guards brought it in and put it on the canteen table.

Also the popcorn was brought in and was hand over to the nun who wanted to put it in the microwave.

''Wait!.. I mean.. I really, really, really want to do it myself.. it's my wish remember''; Carly said while begging.

''Hmpf.. alright then but no tricks, understand?''; the nun said as she gave a whistle that made the whip releases Carly.

''I wouldn't dare''; Carly said as she set up an innocent face while grabbing the bag of popcorn.

As she walked up to the microwave her innocent smile changed into an evil grin.

She opened the microwave to put the bag of popcorn in as she looked at Mano one more time while setting the timer on 2 minutes. As she turned around Carly was grabbed by one of the guards as he walked her to the nun. Carly walked up to her with a grin on her face.

''What's so funny Rivera?'' the nun said suspicious as she noticed Carly wasn't scared anymore.

''Oh..nada, just laughing about your ugly face as I make my big comeback''; Carly said a little imminent while smirking.

''Ooooohhh...''; all the guards said together.

"You filthy brat I had enough of you! Any last words..!''; the nun yelled as she was furious and wanted to end it once and for all.

"Acually yes.. 'KABOOM!' ''; Carly shouted as a loud explosion took place that launched Carly and Mano out of the building as they landed while sliding on the open space in front of it.

The explosion was so masive that just down the road in a small town the bang was heard clearly as the townspeople looked up to that direction from where the noice was coming from. Also in the nearby saloon, the Rivera ancestors heard the bang as they immediately woke up from their siësta.

''What was that?!''; Justice Jaguar said shocked as he looked up to the others who were also awakened by the noice.

''I don't know but it sounded like someone was having fun ghehe''; Dark Leopard responded smirking.

''No we would've known if something was going on, ..right?''; Golden Leon said confused.

"Hmm.. did we missed something the last couple of weeks..''; Justice Jaguar said thoughtful while walking up to the porch.

As he stood there he looked in the distance from where the smoke was coming from. Moments later the other Rivera ancestors joined him as they too saw the dark smoke rizing up higher and higher. They knew something was going on but who and what was causing it, they had no idea.

"Wasn't there a children's home over there?"; Dark Leopard said wondering.

"yeah, but I thought that place was abandoned a long time ago"; Golden Leon said.

"Well ..Not anymore"; Dark Leopard said looking at Golden Leon

"Shouldn't we do something...Simon?"; Golden Leon said while looking at Justice Jaguar who was starring at the scene.

"No, it's not our problem"; Justice Jaguar said turning away.

But just as he and Dark Leopard were about to step back into the saloon Golden Leon spotted something running from the distance as it was coming from where the explosion took place.

"Look, whats that!"; Golden Leon shouted as it was heading in their direction.

They quickly came back looking at what was coming their way. This little creature came closer and closer as it looked like it was in a hurry. After a while they noticed it was a monkey. Bibo, who escaped the orphanage was trying to get help as he knew where to find it. Bibo ran as quickly as possible as he finally arived exhausted and at the same time in panic at the saloon. He jumped on the porch railing as he tried to explain what was going on but as he was talking in monkey language nobody knew exacly what he was saying.

"wow..wow easy there little guy, whats wrong?"; Justice Jaguar said seeing Bibo panicking.

"What is he saying?"; Dark Leopard asks rubbing his head.

"I don't know but it seems like he is trying to tell us something"; Justice Jaguar said looking back at the place of cause.

"Hmm..if only we had someone who could translate it"; Golden Leon said thoughtful.

"Simon, your father Mighty Cheetar! he speaks monkey. I'm sure he can help us translate this little creature"; Golden Leon said.

"Yes, I will try to find him, where is he anyway?"; Justice Jaguar asks while looking at the others who also had no idea.

Meanwhile somewhere else..

"ARGH..WHAHAHA you give me all your gold and gems or else"; Migthy Cheetar said as he was planned to robe a jeweler nearby.

The jewerly store owner grabbed all the money and precious jewels and all the gold he could find as he threw it in one bag. But it wasn't going fast enough as Mighty Cheetar wanted him te speed up a little. He loaded his cannons and pointed it at the man who quickly grabbed more gold with more speed. As he had nothing left to give he took a step back shaking with his hands up as Migthy Cheetar grabbed his loot.

"WHAHAHA, you can kiss your store goodbye"; he said smirking while pointing his cannon shooter at the store.

"Father!, I was looking all over for you and what is all this mess"; Justice Jaguar said shocked.

Looking for me? what do you need from me"; Mighty Cheetar asks turning to his son.

sigh* Just follow me and you'll see"; Justice Jaguar said.

"I"ll come back later and don't try to escape me because I will find you everywhere ghehe"; Mighty Cheetar threatened with a grin while he held the guy by his collar in front of his face.

"Father!"; Justice Jaguar repeated.

"Yes, yes I'm coming"; he said as threw the man on the ground and flew after his son.

A few minutes later Justice Jaguar arrived with Migthy Cheetar as he stepped on the porch seeing Bibo sitting there on the railing.

"Is this your big emergency, a monkey?!"; Mighty Cheetar said angry.

"Not just a monkey, he came running to us from a massive explosion"; Justice Jaguar said.

"So..?"; Migthy Cheetar said.

"To 'us', the ones everyone's scared of?; Dark Leopard said.

"He wants to tell us something but we need you to translate it for us"; Golden Leon interfered.

"And why would I do that?"; Mighty Cheetar said armfolded.

Bibo stood there holding in his anger as he shouted something to Mighty Cheetar. Mighty Cheetar who understood every word he was saying turned to him with a shocked look on his face.

"W..whats wrong?"; Golden Leon said looking at his son who's face changed into total shock.

"argh..What did you just said"; Mighty Cheetar said to Bibo.

Bibo sigh as he told Mighty Cheetar the whole reason why he came to them. Mighty Cheetar eyes turned wide as he looked speeceless and shocked at the other Rivera's.

''And...?''; Justice Jaguar asked curious.

''Guys.. You'll never guess who's here..''; Migthy Cheetar said smiling widely.

''Who?!''; they asked all together.

''Carly!''; he said surprising.

''You mean Carly, our great-granddaughter Carly?''; Dark Leopard asked shocked as he looked at the others who were also in shock.

"Exacly and she's in great danger along with many other childeren"; Mighty Cheetar said.

Bibo talking*

"What did he said?"; Justice Jaguar asks.

"He said Carly is held prison by an evil nun who kidnaps childeren without any family. The nun found a way to keep it a secret by disguising it as an orphanage and shutting down the signal when a family member arives in the land of the dead so later on the family would never know of their arival"; Mighty Cheetar said.

"But how did she even manage to come here in the first place?!, she's not supposed to be in the land of the dead"; Justice Jaguar said stunned.

Bibo talking*

" argh..He said there is really no time to explain now, she needs us"; Mighty Cheetar translated as he was ready to go.

"Then lets not waist any time. Monkey, bring us to her!"; Justice Jaguar said.

Bibo jumped on Justice Jaguars shoulder as he leads them the way to the treacherous orphanage where Carly and Mano were fighting their way to freedom.

Meanwhile..

Childeren were running like crazy out of the building, screaming and terrified as they escape the orphanage. Carly stood on a platform infront of the building while the mass of childeren ran past her.

" Be free my childeren! be freee! Run for your undead lives ! "; Carly shouted as she lead them to safety

The childeren were running to the gate as they held on to the bars trying desperately to open it by rattling it but it was no use the gate was impossible to open and the childeren were trapped. Carly looked up as she noticed there was no other exit then through the gate enterance. She started to panic and looked at Mano who was also helping by leading them to safety but at the same time he looked distracted by something.

"ANGIE!!, WHERE ARE YOU!"; Mano shouted through the mass of childeren searching for his little sister who was still missing.

"Mano, the gate!"; Carly shouted.

"No, i need to find Angie first"; Mano shouted through the mass

"Who?"; Carly asked stunned.

"Angelina, my baby sister"; Mano said while searching.

"Wait..you got a sister? When were you going to tell me?"; Carly said as she hopped over to Mano.

"Remember the little girl in the canteen who stood up for the others"; Mano said.

"The one that was dragged away?, yeah...wait, was that your sister why didn't you say so we could've saved her"; Carly said confused.

"I don't know arrrrg..."; Mano said frustrated crouched to the ground while holding the back of his head.

"Dude man up, were almost there we'll find her I promiss"; Carly said as she reached her hand out to Mano.

"You'r right..lets do this"; Mano said grabbing her hand hopefull as he realized there is no giving up what so ever.

"oke, you go help open the gate i'll look out for your little sister"

Mano nodded at Carly as he turned to the gate but just as he was about to leave...

"Looking for something whahaha!"; a dark voice said as both childeren looked up to the hole in the building where the smoke camouflaged a dark figure that was about to appear. It was the nun who slowly walked from out the smoke as she was glarring at both childeren with her red glowing pupils.

"Uh-oh..."; Carly said as she slowly looked at Mano's direction.

"Looking for this?"; the nun said smirking as she pulled out Angelina behind her back and held her up by her collar. Her mouth was taped shut as she was trembeling of fear while looking her brother straight in the eye.

"Angie!.."; Mano said shocked.

"Mano listen to me I'll handle this, go and help the childeren"; Carly interupted.

"But-"; Mano hesitated.

"No but! hurry up, go go goo"; Carly demanded as she pushed him to the childerens direction.

While Mano ran off to the childeren Carly turned to the nun with a smirk on her face.

"So we meet again huh, how did you like my bomb, pretty cool huh"; Carly said smirking

" You dispicable girl, I'll destroy you and your friend for ruining my plans but first this little troublemaker is going to get it"; the nun threatened.

"C'mon you don't wanna hurt her, leave the girl out of this"; Carly said looking for some compasion.

Angelina agreed nodding in a tense way hoping she would let go of her but the nun felled no pitty for her as she snapped her fingers bringing her guards beside her. Carly stood there in fighting stance ready to fight the nun and her skeleton bandido guards.

"Guards, seize them and bring me their powers!"; the nun shouted angry.

"Come and get me estupida"; Carly said challenging while running away.

"You need any help kitty cat?!"; Mano shouted concerned while firing his powers towards the gate.

"Nah..i'm good, just focus on getting that gate open!"; Carly shouted with a smirk while avoiding the weapons that were fired at her.

Mano did his best firing all his powers towards the gate as he looked up and saw guards coming from the right. He turned and blasted a beam that made them colapse in pieces. Carly stopped and extended her claws.

"You wanna piece of me, come and get it"; Carly whispered glarring at them as she jumped while slicing them from above causing an explosion from behind as she continue running towards the nun.

Angelina managed to free on of her hands and slowly took off the tape that was stuck to her mouth. The nun saw it happen as she held her hand against Angelina's mouth but Angelina had other plans an bit her. Just as she freed herself Carly kicked the nun towards the wall with masive impact.

"Yeeyy, we're free!"; Angelina cheered as she made a little happy dance.

"Not yet but were almost there ghehe";Carly said smiling

And Carly was right becouse just seconds later guards were coming from behind. She looked down at Angelina who was scared and was holding Carly tight around her waist. She looked around at the situation and knew she had to think fast as suddenly an idea pops up.

"Angie, i need you to run as fast as you can towards Mano and the other kids, I know its scary but trust me it will be over soon"; Carly said with a serieus look on her face as she looked Angie straight in the eye.

Angelina nodded as she turned to Mano's direction ready to run as fast as she can.

"And don't worry i'll distract them just go on my mark"; Carly said holding Angelina by her shoulders as she waited for the right moment to let go of her.

"NOW!"; Carly shout as Angelina ran off to her brother and the other kids.

She jumped, dodged and rolled just to avoid the guards and stay out of danger. Mano also saw his little sister ran into his direction as he gave her back up by shooting the guards away from her. The nun managed to climb out of the hole in the building were she colapsed in. She rubbed her head as her eyes glowed of pure anger.

"You! bring her to me dead or alive"; the nun comanded to the guard next to her.

"Yo silly im already dead"; Carly said suddenly appearing from behind bending over her shoulder.

"How the -...*BAM*"; the nun said shocked as she was cut off by a sudden kick Carly gave her cousing her to flew with impact through the gate.

The gate was finally smashed open as the childeren ran as fast as they could to freedom while running over the nun who was laying there half unconscious. She stood up and glarred at Carly who was laughing at her.

"Carly 1, nun 0 whahahaha"; Carly cheered while laughing.

"So you think this is a game huh, Rivera. well lets play *snap*"; the nun said angry snapping her skeleton fingers as Carly got serounded by a troop of skeleton guards pointing there wapons at her.

Just at that moment the Rivera ancestors arived at the battlefield as they see Carly struggling and serounded by the nuns evil guards. Mano just finished bringing the last few kids into safety as he noticed Carly was in big trouble.

gulp* "Uh oh"; Carly said tense.

"Game over Rivera, or do i say 'bye bye tigresa' whahaha!"; the nun said raising her hand to signal the guards for the final blow.

"*whisper tone* Tigresa..but of course. I wont give up!, not whithout a fight"; Carly shouted raising her fist.

"What is she doing..?"; Justice jaguar said worried yet confused.

"Guys, you know what they say about drivin a cat in the corner"; Carly said with a smirk as she looked back at Mano and the others.

"Guards! I had enough of her games FINISH HER AND BRING ME HER BELT!"; the nun shouted as she was about to give the final signal.

"CARLY!!! NOOOO!!"; Mano shouted shocking.

"Oi dios I cant look, cover my eyes!"; Dark leopard said with a fearfull tone using golden leon as a shield.

Carly stood there as she crouched down to her knees, taking a deep breath preparing herself for her secret wapon, the mighty Tigre roar.

"What is she doing over there...wait a minute"; Justice Jaguar said as he looked closer and realized what was about to happen.

"We need to run now"; he said.

"What why-"; Mighty Cheetar asked but was cutt off by Justice Jaguar.

"RUNN!!!"; Justice Jaguar alarmed, warning everybody.

" Oh-no..."; the nun said shocked seeing it coming.

"Hasta la vista sucker"; Carly said with a smirk.

ROARR!!!*


End file.
